The Wolf Presentation
by VINAI
Summary: Alex has been assigned a project. He must do his presentation on anything he wants. So why not do a project about his werewolf unitmates? *My first AR fic, so plz be nice!* Plz R&R! (I DONT OWN THEM!) PS: I have never read the series so anything stated in this fic is purely gathered info from other fics along with a touch of my own personal finesse! Enjoy!


**A/N:** _Hey guys! I'm back with a new fic! *cheers* So, I've been wanting to participate in this fandom for a while now, but an opportunity just never really showed itself (aka, me not knowing just WHAT exactly to write about and how to write it.) But, after much consideration, I've decided to do something small. Just to test the waters. So when you read this, plz just note that anything said in this fic was purely gathered info from other fics and some of my own personal touches mixed in. If anybody HAS read the series and feels like sharing, I'm all ears. Just shoot me a PM or something. Anyway, plz enjoy and I'd appreciate some feedback too! Thanks!_

* * *

 **The Wolf Presentation**

"Ben?" Alex called out from the front door as he set his bag against the wall. "Anybody home?"

"Cubbie-kin!" Eagle's voice greeted as he came around the corner and embraced the youngest tightly. Alex tried not to grimace.

"Heyyy," he said awkwardly, patting the man's back a few times in response. Eagle let him go several moments later, though he didn't seem affected by Alex's discomfort. If his ever present grin was anything to go by.

"Uh, where's Ben?" The teen asked, glancing around and still seeing no sign of the brunette man.

"Oh he and the others had to run some errands. They should be back soon. Why? Something happen?" Eagle suddenly gasped dramatically. "Do I have to lock down the house?! Was some terrorist sending you death threats at school?!"

"What? No! No, it's not anything like that!" Alex quickly stopped the man's terror ridden tirade before it got out of control. The last thing he needed was for the whole unit to go into overprotective mode and lock him inside for the next month. "I just have a project coming up next Monday and I wanted to ask him something about it."

"Oh." The dirty blonde soldier seemed dumbstruck for a second. He turned curious. "What'd you want to ask him? If it's about a subject or something, I'll help you." Eagle offered as they made their way to the couch.

Alex smiled a little, something that became easier the more he learned to trust his unit over the years. "Unfortunately, it's not about a subject. It's. . . well, more complicated than that. I'm not really even sure if it would be ok. I haven't checked with the school or anything yet." Alex explained, tracing nonsense patterns on the cushion. Something the unit learned as a sign of Alex being nervous about something and not knowing how to say it.

Eagle bit the inside of his cheek. "Well what's the assignment about?"

"I have to do a presentation about anything I want and it has to be ready to go by Monday. We're going to be presenting to the third grade class at the Elementary school. Only thing is. . . the idea I want to do mine on, I'm not sure Ben would be ok with."

"How come? You and I both know Ben's pretty easy going when it comes to you. What was your idea?"

Alex looked down at the cushion and chewed the inside of his lip. "You guys."

Eagle frowned. That didn't sound as horrible as the kid was making it out to be. "Well that's not so bad-"

"In your wolf forms." Alex admitted quietly.

Ah. There's the kicker. "I see."

"Yeah." Alex rubbed his forehead and leaned back against the couch with a tired sigh. "You don't need to give me an answer right now. I mean, if you do-"

"I'll do it."

"-choose to do it and- Wait. What?" Alex stared at Eagle, puzzled.

"I'll do it. That'd actually be fun. At least I think it would be. I'm sure the others wouldn't mind all that much either." Eagle told him with a shrug.

Alex didn't look convinced. "You think so?"

"Sure! Snake wouldn't care in the least bit. He loves kids. Fox wouldn't either. The only one you'd really have to worry about is Wolf." The man leaned in close. "You might have to put a muzzle on him!" Eagle whispered loudly. Alex laughed.

"I heard that!" Both Eagle and Alex jumped at the booming voice. The dirty blonde smiled innocently at his unit leader.

"Wolfie! You're back! I started to worry you got into an accident or something."

All he got was a flat glare in return. "Uh huh." Was all the man said before going back to unloading groceries.

"So what was that tail end about us not caring about something?" The black haired leader asked as he placed can goods in the pantry.

"Not caring about what?" Ben asked as he came inside with bags hanging off his arms. Snake was behind him, his own arms facing the same fate.

Eagle and Alex looked at each other. Alex's brow drew together slightly. Eagle shrugged with an easy smirk. Alex sighed and turned to the rest of the group.

"I have a project coming up and I was going to do it on you guys but, like, in your wolf forms. If you guys don't want to do it, Eagle already said he would, so it's fine."

"Oh, Cub, don't be ridiculous." Snake astonished lightly, his Scottish accent warm and gentle. "We wouldn't mind in the slightest."

"You wouldn't? I mean I'm not forcing you guys to do this or anything. I know you have to be secretive about who you really are.

"Al, you're a member of this unit." Wolf piped in. "If you ask us to do something for you, we'll do it. No questions asked."

Alex smiled at them all. "Thanks guys."

"It's not a problem, kiddo. Besides," Fox added, his sky blue eyes shining with amusement. "I think Eagle might have a point about the whole muzzle thing. Don't need any innocent children getting maimed on Monday."

Wolf growled as the rest of his unit laughed. Fox yelped as he barely managed to dodge a can of green beans chucked his way.

 _ **/ ~ * ~ /**_

"Class! Class! Quiet down please! I have a very important announcement to make." Mr. Adams addressed his third grade class from the stage. The kids all stopped what they were doing and gave their attention to their teacher.

"Very good. Now, I've been informed that a student from the high school has brought along a surprise for his presentation. And during his presentation, we have to be as quiet as possible. No sudden sounds or movement. Ok?"

"Yes, Mr. Adams!" The class replied enthusiastically.

"Alright. Mr. Rider, you may start!" Mr. Adams informed as he moved to his seat beside the stage.

Alex appeared from the side corridor. The students all turned in their seats and gave him wondering, curious looks. The teen snapped his fingers once. Suddenly, two tall wolves trotted around the corner and stood obediently on either side of the teen. One wolf was a dark russet with black ears and paws. He was taller than the sharp blue merle wolf that had copper paws, black ears and a black spot over his left eye. Both wolves wagged their fluffy black tails at the surprised gasp from the group of students. With his two canine companions, Alex made his ay to the stage. The two wolves sat down beside Alex after being given another cue. Alex smiled at the group of stunned children.

"Well, as you can see, I decided to do my project on something a bit more. . . peculiar." Alex started. Fox's blue merle head pressed against Alex's leg for a pet. "These are my pets. We don't really talk about them much because everyone seems to freak out when they see a wolf. But I can assure you that these guys are as tame if not _tamer_ than your average domesticated dog."

Alex proved his point by whistling sharply. A low thumping sound could be heard from down the main hall. The students twisted around in their seats excitedly. Some kids "whoa'd" while others widened their eyes as another two wolves padded around the corner. The tallest wolf of the four was a sandy color with cream paws and dark brown ears and tail. The other was a copper red with white specks sprinkled throughout his coat. His ears and tail were both black.

Eagle, the copper wolf, gave a little happy bark, his thick tail wagging lazily. Snake, the sandy wolf, gave a short, low growl at him. The silent message of _Behave!_ loud and clear to all the wolf ears in the room. But Eagle didn't seem to care. He went straight up to on of the students and nosed the kid's pocket nosily. His keen nose quickly picking up the scent of milk chocolate. The young boy giggled and gently petted the wolf's head. Snake nudged him along with a gentle shove to the shorter wolf's shoulder. Alex continued his speech once all four wolves were seated in a row behind him.

"These guys are all domesticated timber wolves. We have a permit that allows us to keep them as pets. We make sure they are given more than enough attention on a daily basis. Wolves are carnivores, so their diet consists of same different kinds of protein as any other wolf out there. I know some people think just because they're tame, they automatically assume they don't eat meat. But I can promise you that they do. I have a _whole_ meat freezer dedicated purely to them."

"Um, now as far as socializing goes, we try not to take them out into the public very often. Only because, like I said before, not very many people are enthused to meet a wolf. Wild or not. But putting a limit on the socializing also helps to keep them from getting stressed, so it's not all bad and we try to keep it to a minimum. Though sometimes we will take them out to the park or something. Just some place that they can go have fun and stretch their legs for a while."

"Soo, I think I covered everything I wanted to cover. Are there any questions?" Alex asked the class.

A short blonde girl with pigtails shyly raised her hand from the back row. Alex called on her.

"I know you said you try not to socialize them too much but. . . I myself love wolves. And I've never been given the, uh, chance to meet one close up so. Do you think we could. . . pet them?"

A chorus of overjoyed responses erupted in the room. Alex looked back at his unit. He got three tail wags in response, but the dark russet just grumbled. The teen took that as a yes from the unit leader.

"You all may get a chance to pet them. But please don't crowd them." Alex instructed, to which the children cheered happily. Their teacher told them to up row by row.

For some ironic reason, Wolf appeared to be the most popular among the kids. Though they all doted each wolf with his fair share of attention, Wolf just seemed to attract the children like a magnet. Alex struggled to hold in a laugh when one little girl thought that it would be cute to put pink bows in the unit leader's ears. Fox looked like he was trying not to grin, the blue merle's tail wagging against the ground in mirth.

 _ **/ ~ * ~ /**_

Alex checked their immediate surroundings once again. "Ok, guys. It's safe now."

"Oh man." Eagle complained, trying unsuccessfully to pop his back. "My butt hurts from sitting for so long."

"It was a carpeted floor. How bad could it have been for you?" Fox chimed in grumpily. Being in his wolf form for so long tended to make him moody.

"Guys, come on. It wasn't that bad." The medic said, rubbing his shoulder.

"Yeah that's true." Eagle grinned. "Wolf easily had it the worst." He chuckled, eyeing the pink bows the unit leader still tucked behind Wolf's ears.

The man glared daggers at his unit when they burst out laughing, viciously ripping out the bows. "Shut up ya bloody shit!"


End file.
